equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Equestria
Equestria has lived in harmony for over a millennium under the guidance of Princess Celestia. The nation has faced many minor threats in the recent past and has prevailed with the Power of Friendship and forgiveness. However, circumstances seem to be changing as Equestria's enemies have roused themselves and are now a credible threat. The peace-loving nation of ponies now finds itself in a new world with foes not only at their borders but among their numbers as well. How will Equestria approach the troubling times ahead? Will Friendship and Harmony still be its mantra? Lore The Equestrian Founding An ancient land whose exact origins are shrouded in myth and legend, Equestria is the nation of ponykind, three equine races who unified to face a hostile world - Earth Ponies, with strength and affinity for growth and life, Pegasi, able to fly and manipulate weather, and Unicorns, spellcasters with horns capable of impressive feats of magic. The new alliance proved fruitful, and great pony heroes arose, protecting the fledgling nat ion. The wisest and most powerful among them, Starswirl the Bearded, recognized the potential of two young Alicorns, rare and legendary ponies possessing the traits of all 3 races. He crowned the alicorn sisters Luna and Celestia as Princesses of Equestria, tasking them with ruling and protecting the land from harm. Celestia and Luna soon realized their destinies to wield control over the Sun and Moon respectively. The Princesses defended the Kingdom through its early days from monsters, demigods and disaster, and in doing so, they discovered the Tree of Harmony, wielding the magic of its six Elements (Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Magic, Loyalty and Generosity). They established friendly relations with the neighboring Crystal Empire, a kingdom of crystal ponies, who embraced Alicorn rule under the Amore dynasty and wielded the magic of the powerful crystals that grew in their domain, prospering under the power of its powerful core, the Crystal Heart. The Fall of the Crystal Empire and The Long Peace However, this age of expansion and victory would not last. A twisted unicorn of shadow, Sombra, rose in the Crystal Empire, overthrowing the Amore dynasty and enslaving the populace. Celestia and Luna used the Elements of Harmony to defeat and banish him to the frozen north. But Sombra, bitter with his imminent imprisonment, cursed the Crystal Empire, locking it away along with him. Where once a proud city stood, only an icy wasteland remained. The Princesses returned to their stewardship of Equestria. But Princess Luna, given responsibility for the night, grew lonely and resentful as ponies shunned the night, preferring to play and work in the light of her sister's day. She became twisted and possessed by dark magic, transforming into the "wicked mare of darkness", Nightmare Moon. Attempting to impose perpetual night and rule alone, Nightmare Moon confronted Celestia. With a heavy heart, Celestia wielded the Elements of Harmony, defeating her sister and locking her away on the Moon. Mournful but resolute, Celestia ruled Equestria under the mantle of Harmony and its guiding philosophy of cooperation, friendship, and trust, supported by careful management of ecological and climatic balance. Peace and calm reigned, and the years grew into centuries. Empires rose and fell, but Equestria remained. Unchanging. Idyllic. Stagnant. The Stirrings of Change Centuries passed, and Celestia never spoke of the times before she banished Luna. History fell into myth. But slowly change began to stir. The continent of Griffonia was discovered and Equestria founded the colony of New Mareland in 649ALB. Magitech, steam power, and electricity transformed pastoral villages into bustling cities and the printing press made literacy possible for the masses. Railways advanced settlements south into Buffalo territory, while archaeologists and adventures pressed deep into jungles to unearth ancient relics and magic. Friendships strained as the harmony of the village gave way to the chaos of the city and free market. And with change came strife. In 979ALB, New Mareland, which had heavily invested in the growing markets of the Griffonian Empire, suffered economic disaster as the Griffonian Empire collapsed into warring states and revolutionary uprisings. Separated by distance and already overextended, Equestria declined to provide substantial assistance. In 991ALB the northern Equestrian city of Stalliongrad faced crop failure and impending famine. The growing Equestrian capitalist class charged extortionate rates for food and refused to drop prices. Revolutionaries began to speak of an alternative system, where all are equal. A zealous crackdown by the Equestrian Guard sparked an uprising and Stalliongrad's secession from Equestria as a Communist state. Shocked by the crackdown and ensuing violence, Celestia withdrew her forces from Stalliongrad and fired her Captain of the Guard. The Return of Nightmare Moon and the New Princesses In the capital of Canterlot, as the 1000th year of Nightmare Moon's banishment approached, ancient prophesies whispered of her escape. Celestia entrusted her hopes to her star magical protege, the young unicorn Twilight Sparkle, whom she dispatched to Ponyville to learn about Friendship and Harmony. As feared, Nightmare Moon escaped her bonds, defeated Celestia and destroyed the Elements of Harmony. But Celestia's gamble paid off, and Twilight Sparkle and her new-found friends (Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) were able to incarnate as the avatars of the Elements of Harmony, purifying Nightmare Moon and restoring Princess Luna to herself. The dual monarchy was restored even as Equestria was faced with new challenges. But increasing tensions with the Buffalo tribes and the escape of chaotic demigod Discord paled in comparison to the surprise invasion of Changelings in 1002ALB, a race of insect-like shapeshifters from the north who fed on the love of their victims. By infiltrating the palace and replacing alicorn Princess Cadence of the Amore dynasty, Queen Chrysalis and her hive were able to swarm Canterlot by surprise, capturing both Luna and Celestia. Only Twilight Sparkle's last-minute intervention defeated Queen Chrysalis and drove her changelings from the city. In recognition of their protection, Celestia permanently entrusted the Elements to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. No longer the holders of the Elements of Harmony, Celestia and Luna's banishment spell on Sombra and the Crystal Empire faded, returning them to Equestria. Twilight and her friends restored the Crystal Empire's Crystal Heart and drove off Sombra, this time keeping the Crystal Empire intact. Princess Cadence was appointed the Empire's head and the Amore dynasty once again ruled the Crystal Empire. Twilight's heroism, her magical achievements and her growth as a wielder of Harmony culminated in her ascension into an alicorn form, and she was crowned as the Princess of Friendship by Princess Celestia. Present Day and the Coming Storm With four alicorn princesses now supporting Equestria and Harmony, Harmonic principles are beginning to re-emerge in the rapidly changing modern world and Equestria is making itself felt again. Recent ambassadorial efforts with the Yaks have borne fruit, and the new dragon Queen Ember has tentatively begun to experiment with harmonic principles. A new School of Friendship, established by Twilight Sparkle to promote peace and understanding between promising future elites of the various races, is representative of Equestria's hopes. At the same time, conflicts appear to be the new norm, with Equestria only narrowly defeating very recent invasions by the Storm King and the demonic Tirek thanks to the efforts of the Princess of Friendship and her friends. Ponies are beginning to question the reliance on the Elements of Harmony and the obvious lack of military preparation. To answer their concerns, Celestia has called for a comprehensive review of external threats and current Equestrian preparedness. And in the north, the Changeling Hive stirs, eager for revenge. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Equestria starts as a continental superpower, with a large industrial base, a respectable army, and two puppets (Crystal Empire and the Commonwealth of New Mareland). Like the USA in vanilla HoI, this strength is offset by its peaceful nature - it's national spirits slow research and military expansion and it is locked from increasing conscription or progressing beyond Early Mobilization. These spirits and locks cannot be fully removed without the onset of a major war or 60% World Tension (the locks may be removed earlier, at 35% WT) Threats and Opportunities * Changelings - '''the primary threat to Equestria. They will subjugate Olenia before invading Equestria when they are ready. Similar to vanilla Germany, they possess a smaller industrial base but are heavily militarised from the start. Changelings may take focuses to infiltrate Equestria, providing penalties to political power and stability. Beware units of Changeling infiltrators emerging behind your front lines after the outbreak of war. * '''Olenia '- '''the deer nation is non-aligned, its leader having overthrown the pro-Equestria Harmonic government under Queen Velvet. Olenia may attempt a civil war restore to Velvet without Equestrian interference, but Equestrian focuses offer the ability to influence the government and ultimately spark a civil war. An early installation of Queen Velvet allows Equestria to guarantee, greatly hindering changeling expansion and potentially pulling Equestria into the war at an earlier, stronger stage. * '''Crystal Empire -' Although an integrated puppet, the Crystal Empire may use focuses to become independent via the Communist Path, or releasing Sombra. The release of Sombra will spark a civil war. Equestria will be unable to intervene for a substantial period, though eventually, a wargoal against Sombra will become available. * Commonwealth of New Mareland - '''Similar to Australia under Britain, the Commonwealth of New Mareland may seek independence or support Equestria. Located on another continent, it is of limited use for the immediate conflicts Equestria faces, though is a useful platform for later game operations in Griffonia. * '''Stalliongrad - '''The Communist nation can be either friend or foe depending on its election for General Secretary, choosing between Vasily, Dark Wing or Sinister. Vasily will attempt to spread Communism in Equestria and elsewhere through focuses, and may even choose to actively join the fight against the changelings. It will generally respond positively to the focus requesting Stalliongradian support and join your alliance. Dark Wing will support rapprochement with Equestria and become an Equestria puppet, Sinister will pursue a militaristic policy, eventually targeting Equestria. * '''Buffalo Chiefdom - '''The buffaloes block focuses for southern Equestria (and the Tenochtitlan State University research slot). It can be pressured to join Equestria, and war may be declared if it refuses. However, this will be enormously expensive in PP, war support, and stability for Equestria. Under Chieftain Strongheart the Buffaloes will likely join Equestria on their own initiative, saving the player the need to waste time on those focuses. * '''Nova Griffonia - '''weak at the game beginning, Nova Griffonia will likely consolidate its power over the region. It may pose a threat to Equestria if it goes Communist and allies with Stalliongrad, or goes Fascist and wars the nearby minors and Stalliongrad. Although not a serious threat alone, it can cause headaches during a two front war during a changeling conflict. * '''Other minors - '''Yakyakistan, Jaki-Clan, the Polar Bear Communities and the Kingdom of Pingland are too small to pose a serious threat, but may be conquered by surrounding powers to grow stronger. Guarantees of the Yaks or a request for a guarantee from the Harmonic penguin government offer opportunities to get involved in the region against other meddling powers. * '''The continent of Griffonia and the Griffonian Empire - '''Equestria is not well positioned for intervention across the sea until the Changeling threat is resolved, but can use guarantees to meddle if it wishes. The Griffonian Empire is likely to continue to expand and reclaim its territory from various nations, forming a rival superpower. Equestria may wish to support the Republic of Aquilea (if it forms), a harmonic Wingbardy, and the Griffon Republic in the interests of frustrating the goals of the Griffonian Empire. Wartime Reforms The Urgent War Committee Focus leads to the removal of Equestria's peacetime maluses and unlocking its full power as a superpower. It is available after one of the following: * > 60% World Tension * a major justifying war or currently in an aggressive war against Equestria * a civil war * 20% surrender progress. Most commonly, this is unlocked by Chrysalis taking the 140 day-long "Leading the Army" focus. The player should monitor the changelings, plan accordingly, and avoid accidentally starting a 70-day focus just before the changelings begin to justify. This tree leads to a variety of new capabilities - new generals, new command staff and advisers, and new decisions unlocked to draft additional manpower from specific regions. As the tree is progressed, the player will be offered choices as to the severity of the wartime reforms - reluctant rearmament without compromising pony values, a desperate embrace of military reform and new powers for a new era of war, or a middle path between the two. These decisions will also be reflected in the Toll of War, an item in the decision tab that measures the psychological impact of the war on Celestia, and Equestria's attitude towards militarism. Wartime Militias If Equestria is losing a defensive non-civil war (>10% surrender) with a major, it can recruit militias from 5 regions for 40 political power each. The decisions take twenty days to complete and drain PP while active. Each region provides 7-12 infantry divisions at near full equipment level, each with 6 infantry battalions and a support artillery battalion. Post War Reforms After a major war, ponies, shocked over the radical destruction and transformation of their peaceful life, will question the wisdom of the Princess's rule, and advocate democratic reform. The player may crack down on these demonstrations, ending the chain quickly but without further bonuses, or it may hold a referendum, and embark on reforms of the government, ranging from a renewal of the existing system, or a total transformation to a Democratic Republic. Regardless, the completion of this chain will grant a variety of bonuses, greatly boosting Equestria's military strength and its ability to intervene elsewhere. If Equestria pursues as Constitutional Monarchy (''The New Royal Role) ''or a Republic (''The New Equestrian Republic), ''a President will be elected. These have various bonuses, as shown below. Note that the choice of leaders differs slightly depending on the selection of a Republic or Constitutional Monarchy. Spoilers End Alternate Paths Daybreaker and The Solar Empire See the [https://equestria-at-war.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Empire '''Solar Empire] page for further information on playing as the Solar Empire. See [[Equestria Secrets|'Equestria Secrets']] for detailed mechanics of war reform and ascension to Daybreaker. Civil War and The Lunar Empire In the first months of the game the player will be offered a choice to reassure Luna of Celestia's love at the expense of political power. Declining will unlock the Dark Force focus. Taking these focuses will do nothing at first, but will eventually trigger a civil war with the Lunar Empire, which is a new nation with a unique focus tree. Players may continue to play as Equestria led by Celestia or play the Lunar Empire under Nightmare Moon. See the [https://equestria-at-war.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Empire Lunar Empire] page for further information on playing as the Lunar Empire. See [[Equestria Secrets|'Equestria Secrets']] for detailed mechanics of the Civil War. Communist Revolution NOTE - This section is on hold until the next release Putting down the Labor Day Marches harshly will unlock the Support the Left Focus. This path will increase support for Communists, who will launch an uprising, led by Starlight Glimmer at approx 50% support. See [[Equestria Secrets|'Equestria Secrets']] for detailed mechanics of the Communist Civil War. National Focus Buffalo Relations is a path to integrate and develop the southern regions of Equestria, but requires a resolution to the buffalo tensions You will be given a first and second opportunity to resolve the situation with the buffaloes peacefully. If Chieftain Strongheart is selected, she will likely join Equestrian on her own accord, bypassing the first two focuses. This path contains a Tenochtitlan State University, granting an extra research slot. However note the 119 day completion time - don't take it just before a changeling war. Maintain the Status Quo helps with Yakyakistan and Olenia, providing Equestrian influence to launch a coup in Olenia and an envoy to Yakyakistan that will allow a guarantee. Examine the Situation is a prerequisite to assistance to the Crystal Empire, industrial focuses, and changeling defence. * Increase Presence in the Crystal Empire will provide support for the Crystal Empire and PP for Equestria. Note that the Crystal Fair focus does nothing for the Crystal Empire. The industrial presence outside the main city will also assist Cadence in the civil war should Sombra return. * The central branches start the industrial focuses. Spitfire Research and Riptide Research can allow Equestria to field strong fighters and tanks should it choose, and Magical Crypto Machines provides excellent benefits for electronics. Note that if the player is planning a civil war the construction from these focuses is focused in the east of the continent. * School for Gifted Unicorns provides bonus to research and leads to an extra research slot, and notably includes a 60% bonus for land doctrines and some racial research bonuses. * The Changeling Problem builds up Equestria's borders against the changelings, and provides small amounts of war support, which assists in changing to early mobilization. Note that the fortifications do not cover the complete border with the changeling lands Urgent War Committee 'will unlock the military reforms of Equestria. * '''Reforms - '''On the left branch, ''Extreme Measures, Renovate Political System and Eradicate Bureaucracy are required to fully remove Stagnation of Harmony, and each will provide a decision regards the severity of the reforms. More severe reforms will boost attributes such as political power, war support, recruitable population and mobilization and increase support for Fascism. Weaker reforms will provide more political power. Put down the Magic of Friendship with remove the associated spirit, with a similar decision about this reform. Finally, War Plan will give the War Plans spirit, a powerful spirit but one which drains war support and stability over time. It will be removed in peacetime and must be reactivated in future wars with a 100PP decision. These decisions will also be reflected in the Toll of War, an item in the decision tab that measures the psychological impact of the war on Celestia, and Equestria's attitude towards militarism. * '''Stalliongrad - The right branch opens up operations for cooperation with Stalliongrad. This path is worth taking even if the player DOES NOT intend to work with Stalliongrad, as the invitation can be declined before sending for 150PP. If Stalliongrad does join the faction. Military Coordination will provide a 50% land doctrine discount for both nations and Stalliongradian tank projects will provide a 50% armor discount for both nations. At the end of the war Stalliongrad may demand their cores as the price for the prior support. If refused they will leave the alliance. The land is not particularly valuable so Equestria can give it up without excessive burden. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws Equestria is blocked from increasing conscription laws and cannot increase economic laws past Early Mobilization until either the Urgent War Committee is passed or World Tension increases above 35% (which will unlock decisions to remove these blocks). Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military Military Forces The Equestrian army begins with 100k deployed ponies, including 2 half strength light tank divisions and 1 pegasi division. The navy is respectable, notably including 9 capital ships - 5 battleships, 3 battlecruisers and an aircraft carrier. With Level 2 Light Cruisers and Aircraft Carriers, Equestria can quickly fill this out with modern support. The airforce is obsolete, possessing 240 pre-war fighters and 40 pre-war bombers. However Equestria starts with a 70% discount to fighters, allowing it to quickly begin L1 fighter production. Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Air Force Military High Command Category:Countries